High School Woes and Foes
by General Blaze
Summary: AU Jack is just an average 16 year old, until a second Omitrix latchecs itself onto his wrist. It's time to go Hero! OC heavy.
1. Prolouge

Hey there folks. I'm PokemonFireRed. If you're a regular in the Pikmin section, then you might know that I have a story on their, Pikimin 3 Return to Earth. It's on Hiatus right now, but expect an update on it very soon. In the mean time, I am writing a AU Ben 10 fanfic that stars my own OC. I hope you all will enjoy.

Disclamer: Ben 10 and it's caracters are the propertiy of it's creators. However, I own the OCs here.

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Prolouge

"Come back here, dweeb!"

'_Yeah Right,_' sixteen year old Jack Alton thought. '_Like I'm really going to stop for my daily beatings…_'

Jack Mickey Alton was in fact running away from Danny Rose, the most popular guy in Robert H. High School, and the quarter back for their football team. Unfortunately, the popularity got into the puny sized brain of his, and he believed he could get away with anything and everything. This meant that all the unpopular kids had to watch their backs, since Danny _loved_ shoving people in their lockers.

And he was chasing his favorite target.

Jack never knew why people hated him so much. All he could remember has that since elementary school he never made many friends. Those who were brave enough to be friends with him usually were outcasts themselves, taunted for something they liked. Taunted for things other people thought was stupid. Jack eventually hypostasized that they made fun of him since he liked Pokemon, but that was quickly proven wrong in middle school. That's when he started coming home bruised and battered, looking like he just walked through hell and back. Finally, Jack just figured that they needed a target to pick on, and he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jack continued to sprint through the crowded hallway, quite a feat since it way overcrowded. The burly figure of Danny was having a hard time getting through the crowds, so Jack was rapidly gaining ground has he weaved in and out of the small gaps in-between the students. '_If I can get the intersection ahead fast enough,_' thought Jack, '_I might be able to lose football head and get to class on time._'

Luck however, was not on his side. As Jack rounded the corner of the hall, he saw an arm fly out right in front of him.

SMACK!

Jack was sent hurtling to the ground. As the unfortunate boy tried to regain his senses, one of the football players, Harold Washington, running back, stood above him, looking at him like a hunter that caught his biggest catch yet. Harold's girlfriend stood behind him, giggling and pointing at the sprawled figure of Jack Alton, the 'loser'. Jack was dimly aware of the now all to familiar sound of Danny's feet walking up to him, his voice disoriented above the buzz of activity that arose when Jack was clothslined. As Danny's and Harold's hands picked him up to shove him into his locker, Jack's only thought was, '_Ah, shit._'

* * *

R&R people. 


	2. More than I Bargined For

Hi folks, here is the first chapter of High School; Woes and Foes. Here the Ben 10 theme comes into play.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of it's characters. I do own the OCs though.

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Chapter 1; More than I Bargained For

It took some time for Jack to get out of his locker, so by the time he got to class, he was extremely late. Again.

'_Why can't the teacher just understand,_' Jack thought, '_That the school's football 'hero' is doing this to me?_'

Danny Rose, tall, dark, and handsome Danny, was the sole reason why the Robert H. High School Gladiators football team got into the playoffs. If he wasn't on the team, then the Gladiators would be dead last in the state league. This fact seemed to have gotten stuck in the redheaded quarterback, and made him believe that he could do anything. The teachers loved him. The cheerleaders gushed over him. And almost everyone wanted to be like him. Except the Outcasts, a name given to the unpopular kids in the school. And Jack Mickey Alton was unwontedly crowned the king of the dweebs.

At six foot 1 inch, Jack was the tallest member of his family and probably the smartest of them as well. Almost every little fact that was uttered in school was absorbed in his brown haired head. This made him one of the smartest kids in his year, and people often came to him for help. However, those pleas for help were usually backed up by threats of 'getting socked in the face' and whatnot. If Jack refused, then he usually was thrown into now familiar confines of his locker. Danny Rose was probably his most seen 'customer', and more often than not he forced the entire football team's homework load onto him. This gave Jack little time to do his own homework, much less get a chance to lie down and rest.

Right now the astronomy teacher was giving a rather boring lecture on the Asteroid Belt and how asteroids are the leftovers from the begging of the solar system. Jack was probably the only one paying any attention to the teacher, everyone else was off in their own little world. "Now class," the teacher said, "Remember that we have a test on Monday, so study hard and get plenty of rest. Class dismissed".

As everyone piled into the hallway, Jack heard Danny's voice behind him, along with Harold's and another football player. '_3, 2…_' Jack thought.

"Hey, dweeb."

'_Hmm, he's getting faster. 'bout time,_' Thought Jack. He turned around to face Danny, "Yes, great and fearless leader?"

Harold snarled. "You better cut off that attitude of yours, Alton. Other wise nasty things are going to happen to you."

"Oh really?" Jack said, "Last time I checked it's a free country, so I can talk to you however I want to."

Danny smirked, a sign that screamed that Jack was seconds away from the locker treatment. "We just wanted to tell you that we have practice tonight, so _you _will have to do our homework…"

"I'd rather eat dirt than do your own homework again," Spat Jack.

The other football player, Patrick Griffon, suddenly grabbed Jack by his hair and yanked him into his face. "You _will_ do our homework," Patrick growled, "or you will end up eating dirt!"

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said.

"_Teacher_!" Harold muttered to his friends.

Patrick growled, and let go of Jack. He looked at the boy who was massaging the area that Patrick grabbed his hair by and said, "Next time, you won't be so lucky, punk."

With that, the trio walked away, talking about finding someone else to do their homework. Jack turned around to see who saved him, and found his homeroom teacher, Mr. Evans, standing in front of him, with; Jack's heart jumped a bit, Nicole Brown next to him. "You okay, Jack?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah," Jack responded, "I'm fine, thanks for stopping those knuckle heads though. I think I was seconds away from getting shoved in my locker, again."

Mr. Evans smiled at that remark, but Nicole just frowned. "Jack," she stated, "Why can't you just report those thugs? They are getting away with to much."

Jack frowned at that. "Nicole, you know that Danny has his fingers wrapped around the teachers. If I report anything they'll just blow it off."

"Now that's not entirely true," Mr. Evans said. "I'm not convinced by those guys even for one second. You can always report to me if they ever give you trouble. Now come, both of you will be late to class."

Sol System

Above Earth orbit

11:05 AM

"Lord Vilgax, we lost power to turret numbers five, six, and nine!" A robot drone said, programmed panic obvious in its voice.

"Keep firing! I want their engines destroyed!"

Vilgax, an alien warlord feared across the universe. His cunning and brutal nature has resulted in the deaths of many, the conquest of planets, and the destruction on the Petrosapien home world. His military might rivaled that of the Higarran Empire, and his fleets were as strong as the Vaygr. Almost no one would dare challenge him, and the few that did meet a gruesome end. Now he was chasing a ship that held one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. He was determined to have this weapon.

And no one was going to get in-between him and the device.

"Sir, the _Polaris _is slowing down, it's heavily damaged. Orders?" One drone asked.

Vilgax grinned. Victory was in his grasp. "Fire the main cannon and target their engines," he ordered. "Prepare boarding parties Alpha and Zulu. I want the Omitrix in 1 unit!"

"Yes, my lord."

The _Polaris_, however, had over plans. Just as the main cannon on Vilgax's ship, the _Bloodletter_, was about to fire, the _Polaris_ fired one last shot at _Bloodletter_. The green laser beam impacted the ship's bridge, nearly killing Vilgax and knocking the _Bloodletter_'s aim off a bit just as it fired. The Phased Cannon Array hit the _Polaris_ head on, completely destroying it and sending it's wreckage into Earth's atmosphere. An escape pod flew out from the wreckage and began its journey to the cotenant of North America. An observation camera on the _Bloodletter _observed the escape pod as it fell, sending its data to the ships main computer.

However, unbeknownst to the camera, or anyone on the warship, a second escape pod jettisoned from the _Polaris_, heading in the same direction the first one was, but instead of landing in Minnesota, this on was heading to St. Louis, Missouri, were a familiar teenager would stumble on and change his life forever.

St. Louis, Missouri

11:15 AM

Robert H. High School

Jack was in American History, probably the most boring class in school, yet everyone seemed worked up. Jack had a hunch on why this was happening. When he entered class, all of a sudden he felt like something would happen, something that would change him forever. Right now though he was suffering an onslaught of boring information that would probably only be useful on game shows or something. As the teacher continued to drone on and on, Jack decided to risk a glance out the window, and gasped. Outside, in the sky, a giant fireball was shooting through the air. And it was heading this way. Other kids looked to see what he gasped about.

"Whoa! What's that?!"

"I don't know!"

"It's coming this way!"

"Ahh! Were going to die!!"

The teacher also saw the meteorite on a collision course with the school. "Everyone! Get out of the school, NOW!"

No one objected to him. Everyone scurried to the door, determined to get out and survive. Just as Jack was about to get out, someone shoved him back into the classroom. He looked up and saw Danny, grinning, close the door.

"NO!" Jack yelled, running to the door and banging on it. "NO! NO! NO!"

Jack knew that there was no time to get out. '_I'm going to die,_' he thought sadly. '_I'm going to die and no one will give a damn…_'

The unfortunate boy looked back to see the meteorite closing the distance between it and the classroom. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

CRASH!

Jack felt a wave of heat hit him first, then he was thrown into the wall from the shock wave. As he slid back to the floor, Jack was wondering, '_Why am I not dead?_'

He risked a peek and opened his right eye to see what happened, only to shot both eyes open after seeing what was in front of him. Instead of a large hole in the ground, the thing was sitting perfectly on the ground, with only a couple cracks on the floor. Also, meteorite wasn't made out of rock or ice, it was made of metal instead. It was also incredibly round and shiny, looking as if it hadn't burned up in atmosphere entry and slammed into a solid concrete wall. Jack knew he probably should just run, but something drew him to the meteor. He slowly got up and began approaching the object, taking small steps just in case.

'_It can't be a bomb or a meteor_,' Jack pondered. '_Otherwise I would be dead by now. Maybe it's like those aliens from _War of the Worlds_! Or maybe…_'

Whatever Jack was thinking suddenly came to a halt when the top portion of the odd ball of metal opened up. Jack hesitated, then went to see what was in it. Inside was…a watch. The only difference that this one had to a normal one was that it was much bigger than a normal watch, and were the face would be was a small panel that was glowing white and blue.

'_What's a watch doing inside this thing?_' Jack thought as he stretched his arm out to grab the odd device. Just then, the watch liquefied and attached itself on his wrist.

"Ah!" Jack yelled as he wrestled with the device. "Get off! Get off me!"

However, no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the thing off him. Eventually, he gave up. He sat down on the ground, his head resting against the meteorite as he pondered over the situation he got himself into. '_Well, I now have an alien watch on my wrist that refuses to come off_,' he thought. He looked at the device that was now on his wrist. '_At least it's cool looking_. _I wonder what it does_.'

Deciding to fiddle with the thing, he took a closer look at the watch. Surrounding the circular face plate were four blue buttons. Jack, curious, pressed the top right button. Instantly the face popped up, and a silhouette of some strange creature popped up on the screen. "Cool," Jack stated. Wondering what would happen if he pressed the face back down, he press the face. Instantly, the watch flashed blue, and odd bandages popped out of the thing. More bandages began appering, wrapping his body up like a mummy. When it was over, Jack wasn't standing in the classroom. Instead, a giant alien mummy was, its eyes a dark blue, black bracers and greaves, and a mask made of bandages. When the mummy went to look in the mirror on the teachers desk and saw itself, it said one thing.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Guess which Alien Jack turned into first. :p R&r folks. 


	3. Lucy, You Got some 'Splaining to Do!

Hey there folks, it's me again!

KaiserQ47: Thanks for the comment. And yeah, I will be making new aliens for the Omitrix

Emerald Shapeshifter 777: The original 10 are still here, but the reason why Jack turned in Jackmummy, or shall I say, Underwraps, first will be explained.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of it's caracters. I do own the OCs though.

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Chapter 2; Lucy, You Got Some 'Splaning to Do!

If some one were to look inside the classroom that the meteorite crashed into, they also would have seen an alien mummy thrashing around, grabbing at its bandages like it was trying to tear them off. Said mummy would eventually give up and rest in the exact same place that Jack sat down before getting turned into this…thing. '_Figures,_' Jack angrily thought. '_First, I nearly get killed by a giant space marble. Then I get some watch go Alien on me and latch on my wrist. Finally, I get turned into the Curse of the Mummy after fiddling with the dang thing. What else could wrong?'_

After drowning in 'woe is me' self pity, Jack began to wonder, '_I wonder what this guy can do'._ It just made sense to figure out the abilities this guy has if Jack was going to be stuck like this forever.

Jack looked around the room, trying to find something he can test on. Finally, Jack spotted a water bottle on someone's desk. It was too far for him to just stretch his hand out to reach. '_Unless…_' Jack mused.

Jack began to reach out his hand to see if he could grab the water bottle. As figured, he couldn't reach it, even with the mummy's oversized arms. '_Come on,_' Jack thought. _'Do something, anything._' Just as Jack finished this thought, his 'fingers' began to unravel from his body, slowly heading toward the water bottle.

'_All right!_' Jack thought. '_Now were talking!_' Still, even though he 'fingers' managed to reach the water bottle, grabbing it was a different story. The bandages just seemed to twitch in the direction of the bottle and that was about it. '_Come on, grab it,'_ thought Jack.

After several failed attempts at grabbing the bottle, he finally managed to grab it. "Sweet," Jack said to no one in particular. After retracting his hand, water took a drink from the bottle. As he put the bottle on the ground, he suddenly heard a very familiar voice, "Jack, are you in there?"

Jack's eyes widened. '_Oh, crap! It's Nicole!_' Panicking, Jack looked around the classroom big enough to hide an alien mummy. However, no matter were he looked, everything was ether to small or obvious. That left only one option. '_I hope this works…_' Jack thought, ass he stretched his hands out to the ceiling. After finding a small hole in the ceiling, he began retracting the hands, only now he was being pulled up. Just in time to, as when Jack was safely on the ceiling, Nicole entered the room.

'_Please hang on,_' Jack pleaded to his alien body. _'Please, oh please, oh please hang on.'_

Nicole continued to search the classroom, repeating his name over and over. In a way, Jack wanted to just let her find him; tell her that he's okay. But in this form, Jack couldn't just drop down, say "hi", and expect to get a hug and a kiss. However, his new body was beginning to wear down from hanging upside down for so long. '_Come on!'_ Jack screamed to himself, '_Just a little longer…'_

His body though, finally gave in, and Jack fell to the ground with a rather loud 'THUD'. Nicole yelped in surprise, and turned around to see what made the noise. Jack could only look in horror as she gazed at the mummy creature in front of her.

"AAAAAAAIIIEEEEE!!"

"Nicole, wait! It's me, Jack!"

"GET AWAY!" Screeched Nicole, and tried to karate kick Jack in the area that would probably count as the mummy's stomach area. However, when Nicole's foot was inches away from connecting with Jack's gut, the bandages suddenly split in and a hole appeared just as Nicole's foot reached him.

'_Whoa!_' Jack thought, '_Didn't know I could do that._'

Nicole could only watch wide eyed as Jack's body separated and reassembled almost right in her face. "Nicole, it's me, Jack."

Nicole looked at him dubiously, as if she was trying to use magic to figure out if this mummy in front of her really was Jack. Finally, a look of shock registered onto her face. "Jack?! Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Nicole continued to look at Jack a few seconds before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted. Jack caught her before she hit the ground. '_Oh boy,_' Jack thought. '_Looks like I got some explaining to do…_'

"I see…" Mr. Evans said.

Jack, carrying the still unconscious Nicole on his shoulder, had snuck through the school to get to Mr. Evans' room, which was fortunately empty except for the teacher himself. After assuring Mr. Evans that the mummy standing in front of him was Jack, he spent the next few minutes explaining exactly what happened.

"So, let me recap to see if I got all the details," Mr. Evans stated. "A meteorite crashed into your class room. It had an alien watch in it which attached itself onto your wrist and refused to come off. Finally, it somehow turned you into this freaky alien mummy, and you don't know how to turn back into a human."

"In a nutshell," Jack answered, "that's exactly what happened."

Mr. Evans sighed, and ran his right hand through his short graying hair, his left arm limply hanging at his side. He hadn't been able to use that arm ever since he gotten in a car accident a long time ago. "Well, I'm not sure exactly what that thing on your wrist is but, I'm betting that the meteorite that crashed into you classroom wasn't a meteor at all, but some kind of escape pod."

"An escape pod?" Jack questioned. "Why would an escape pod be empty except for the watch?"

"I have a theory that that watch has more to it than meets the eye, Jack," Mr. Evans responded. "I'm willing to bet that that watch is a powerful weapon, and whoever was transporting it obviously didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

"So, you think whoever was after this watch was responsible for the escape pod?" a voice behind Jack and Mr. Evans said.

Jack yelped at the sudden voice and turned around to see who was talking. "Nicole?! You're awake!"

Indeed, Nicole was up and standing in front of Jack. "Yep, and I still see that your still that freaky mummy thing."

"How long have you been awake?" Jack asked.

"Long enough," Nicole responded. Her face lighten up a bit. "When I heard Danny bragging that he shoved back into the classroom, I had to go see if you were alright." Nicole brushed aside some of her black hair out from her face and continued, "I never would have imaged that you would have turned into this... thing. You should know better than to mess with things you don't understand!"

Jack was stunned at this remark. "How was I supposed to know that this thing could turn me into an alien?!" He asked angrily. "The thing didn't come with a manual that said, 'don't push this button if you want to stay as a human!'"

"Well how are we going to change you back?" Nicole asked. Just then, a symbol resemble the face of the watch on Jack's right shoulder be began flashing red and beeping. As everyone looked at the symbol, a flash of red light engulfed Jack, and when it disappeared…

"I'm me again!" Jack said excitedly. Indeed, Jack was back to his human form, whit t-shirt, blue jeans, brown hair and all.

"Looks like the thing has a time limit to how long you stay as an alien," Mr. Evens observed.

"Yeah, but look," Jack said, pointing to his wrist. The alien watch was still attached to his wrist. "I just tried getting it off, and it still refuses to detach itself."

Just then, Mr. Evans' computer beeped, signaling that the school had sent a message to every teacher in the building. Mr. Evans quickly read the message, and turned to face Jack and Nicole. "Looks like you two are going to get a week long break," He said. "They're going to try and repair Mr. Macalin's room, and it should be ready in a few days. In the mean time, Jack, you probably shouldn't mess with the watch until we know exactly what it is."

* * *

R&R People.

General Blaze; ruler of the universe!


	4. Robot Mania

Here is Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of it characters. I do own the OC's though

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Chapter 3; Robot Mania

It had been one week since the _Polaris _had been destroyed. The _Bloodletter_ was hiding on the dark side of the moon, away from prying eyes on the surface. Repair droids scuttled across its hull, resembling flies on a carcass. Vilgax had been greatly injured when the _Polaris _had destroyed his bridge. Now, stuck in the _Bloodletter_'s medical bay, his arms blown off from the bridges' destruction, Vilgax had been ordering his army of robots to obverse the signal of the Omitrix.

"Sir," A random robot said. "We have something to tell you."

Vilgax groaned. "What is it?!" He growled. "This had better be about the Omitrix, or your head will be put in the scrapper!"

The robot seemed to hesitate, and then said, "Although we have been following your orders to the letter, we have noticed an anomaly with the Omitrix's energy readings."

"Anomaly?"

"We seem to be receiving a signal that suggests that there is a _second _Omitrix on planet Terra, my lord."

Silence, then…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SECOND OMITRIX?" Roared Vilgax.

The robot cowered in the furious war lord's wake, stuttering, "S-sir, we d-don't know w-why were getting these re-readings."

"THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A SECOND ONE!" Vilgax continued. "YOU FAILED ME AGAIN, E3-A1!"

"Please sir!" E3-A1 begged. "Give me…"

E3-A1 however, didn't get to finish his sentence. A security turret popped out from the ceiling, and proceeded to blast the poor robot to pieces. When it was done, the only thing that remained of E3-A1 was a couple pieces of scrap metal, which several cleaning droids promptly began to clean up. Vilgax, satisfied, turned his head to a nearby robot. "You!" he ordered. "State your identification number!"

The robot hesitated, processing the chances that he might get the same treatment that E3-A1 received if he answered wrong, then replied. "J9-T50, my lord."

"Send out Alpha-Nine-Two squad to investigate this second Omitrix signal," he commanded. "I want a full report within four units, or you will suffer the consequences!"

* * *

St. Louis, Missouri 

Robert H. High School

One week after meteor crash

School had just let out for the day, and a good number of students and teachers had gone home for some much needed rest and relaxation. However, in Mr. Evans room, Jack, Nicole, and Mr. Evans were sitting down and discussing about the watch on Jack's wrist. "Any luck figuring out what it is?" Jack asked Mr. Evans.

"Not yet," the teacher responded. "But the question should be, have you been messing with the watch?"

At this, Jack squirmed a bit in his seat before replying, "Yeah, a little."

Mr. Evans and Nicole groaned. "Jack," Nicole said. "Mr. Evans said _not _to fiddle with the watch until we figure out…"

"I know what he said," Jack interrupted. "But what if that bad guy who made the watch crash in the school comes looking for it? The way I see it, I have to learn how to use this thing in case he finds me."

Silence followed at that remark. Finally, Mr. Evans asked, "Is that mummy thing the only guy you got?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I got sixteen other aliens on this watch. I've been testing their abilities over the past week."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Sixteen?" she asked.

"Yup," Jack answered. "One guy can run really fast, another guy looks like Frankenstein's Monster and can shoot electricity, There's a creature made of crystals, and one that can shoot fire out of his body." He grinned a bit, before continuing, "And that's probably only the tip of the iceberg. Who knows what else this watch can do?"

"I don't know, "Mr. Evans said. "But I'd be careful with that watch. There could be a self destruct mode on that thing."

"Yeah, you're right," Jack answered. "But I'm beginning to think that this will be a very interesting school year." At this comment, Jack got up and slung his tan backpack over his shoulder. Nicole followed suit, saying, "Well, I got to go home. See you tomorrow Mr. Evans."

"Bye," Mr. Evans said. "Be careful on the way home!"

* * *

Over Earth's orbit, the _Bloodletter _stopped and opened a hanger underneath the bridge. Several odd disc-shaped objects flew out and began their descent to Earth, their target, St. Louis, Missouri. After the last of the six discs left the hanger, the _Bloodletter _turned around and began heading back to the moon to wait for the report from the robots about the second Omitrix signal.

* * *

Jack and Nicole, who were walking home together, didn't notice the six fireballs in the sky until they heard a distant roar coming from the meteors. As they looked up at the sky to see what was making the noise, the six meteors, suddenly changed direction and crashed into the ground around them. As the dust settled, the six meteors turned out to be six disc shaped robots, floating above the ground like miniature UFO's.

"What the?" Jack asked, completely bewildered by the turn of events.

"_OMITRIX SIGNAL DETECED,_" one of the robots said. "_Commencing host extermination._"

"'Omitrix?'" Nicole asked.

"'Host extermination?" Jack said.

Just then, the robot's pulled out several lethal looking weapons, the whine of lasers charging beginning to fill the air. Jack then realized what was going on. "Run!" He yelled to Nicole, and the two students turned around and began to run for their lives. Just in time to, as the robots fired their lasers were the duo had been standing seconds earlier.

Jack and Nicole rounded a corner, desperately trying to escape the six killing machines behind them. Said robots however, weren't having any problems keeping up with the two. Every now and then, one of the robots would fire their laser beam at Jack and Nicole, only it would miss by inches. "Come on, Jack!" Nicole screamed. "Turn into something, anything!"

"Way ahead of you!" Jack yelled back, slamming his hand on the watch's face. Instantly, Jacks' limbs began to become more sleek and aerodynamic. Black and white body armor covered his torso, legs, and arms. His skin was turning into an electric blue color. When the transformation was over, a blue reptilian humanoid stood in front of Nicole. The lizard creature grabbed Nicole and threw her on his back before saying, "Hang on!"

In a blink of an eye, Jack was running at super sonic speeds, his new face protected from the harsh winds by a face mask. Before Nicole knew it, Jack had ran into a garage and set her back on the ground. Wobbly legged; she sat down on the ground. "So, are you going to give this guy a name?" She asked.

"I was thinking Accelerate," Jack responded. "Now sit tight. I got robot butt to kick." With that, Accelerate, ran off to face the robots.

Almost instantly, two robots were brought down, their insides ripped open by Accelerate's scissor like hands. One robot fired its laser, but the reptile humanoid easily avoided the blast and jumped on top of the robot, his weight threw the disc shaped machine into the ground. Before the other's had time to react, two more were brought down. The last one seemed to have second thoughts, and tried to fly away from the speedy lizard. "Oh, no you don't!" Accelerate said.

Accelerate began chasing the robot, quickly gaining ground. Then, he jumped into the air, and sliced the robot with his hands. The machine sputtered, then fell and crashed into the ground, its drive systems cut open. Accelerate's face mask retreated back into his helmet, letting the sunlight hit his yellow eyes. "See ya," he said, "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Jack! One's getting away!" Nicole yelled behind him. Accelerate turned around to see that the robot he kicked to the ground earlier was indeed escaping, the bottom portion of its body bent and out of shape. It was to far away now for him to give chase. "Let it go," Accelerate said to Nicole. "It's not in any condition to fight."

As Accelerate finished his sentence, the watch's symbol that was on his chest, began beeping and flashing red. After four beeps, a red flash of light covered Accelerate, and when it disappeared Jack was back in his human form. Nicole rushed over to him, checking to see if he was alright. Jack looked up as the robot slowly disappeared in the sky, and asked to no one in particular, "What was that all about?"

* * *

"Lord Vilgax," J9-T50 reported. "The last survivor of Alpha-Nine-Two squad has returned." 

"Last survivor?" Vilgax said. "So it's true that there is a second Omitrix."

"Yes sir," J9 said. "Most of Drone Y-670's recording systems have been damaged in the battle, but we do have one photo of the second Omitrix wielder." At this, a holoscreen popped up in front of Vilgax's medical tube. A picture of Accelerate slicing one of the Drones in half flashed onto the screen. Vilgax's eyes narrowed, studying the photo heavily. "So," Vilgax said. "There is a second Omitrix. No matter, I deal with its holder soon enough."

* * *

R&R 


	5. Smile for the Camera!

Here's chapter 4 for High School Woes and Foes.

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Chapter 4; Smile for the Camera!

Luigi never questioned the orders from the boss. After all, he was just a lowly henchman. Who was he to question the most powerful crime lord this side of the Midwest? Still, Luigi knew that every plan had it's flaws. An assassination could quickly turn into a gun fight. A hijack could end up with the car flipped upside down. And a bank robbery could turn into a standoff with the police oh so easily. However, this particular bank robbery that he and his three accomplices just pulled off went very smoothly. They managed to get the cash and escape with out it turning into a shootout with the cops. But never in a million years did they think that their robbery could be foiled by an alien.

And right now, one was chasing after them.

Luigi slammed down the gas pedal, making the old '59 El Camino blast down the street after a sharp turn. The alien though, had little trouble keeping up. The odd alien looked like someone had molded a scorpion, fly, and mantis together and mutated it. Its wing were making a rather annoying buzzing sound that seemed to be louder than the old El Camino's. One of Luigi's partners yelled, "Hold it steady!" and pulled out a small Uzi Sub-Machine Gun. However, before he could even aim it at the giant insect, the gun was knocked out of his hands by some sickly green goop fired by the alien. A few seconds later, a loud 'thump' was heard as the insect landed on the Camino's rooftop. Luigi looked out the driver's window to see that the thing was looking inside the driver's compartment, its four eyes staring down at him.

"All right!" it ordered. "The gig is up! Pull over and I might make this easy for you!"

"In your dreams, stink-breath!" Luigi yelled back, pulling out a small handgun out of his pocket. However, the insect's eyes quickly looked to what was in front of the car, grinned, and took off. "Look out!" one of Luigi's men screamed at him.

Before he could register what was happening though, the El Camino suddenly came to a halt with a loud 'crunch!' The old car had crashed into a phone pole, and it was now unable to go anywhere. The green insectoid alien landed next to the car, and shot out more of the green goop out of its four eyes, trapping the robbers underneath. "That ought to hold you lot up 'till the police arrive," it said before flying off again, its job done.

---------------------------

Jack, Nicole, and Mr. Evans were in the classroom once again, watching a news report on the TV. "_And in other news,_" the reporter stated to the camera, "_A bank robbery pulled of by Hogan's Gang, a local crime organization, was foiled by not the police, but a giant bug. Witnesses state that a giant green bug managed to distract the robbers long enough fro them to crash, and then trap them in a green sludge like substance._" At this a picture of the insect chasing the thieves popped up next to the reporter. Jack grinned at this. "Think I should have waved to the camera and smiled?" he jokingly asked the two people next to him. Nicole looked at him, an amused expression on her face. "Nah," she answered. "You should have flown backwards or something. That would have been impressive."

Before Jack could come up with a witty response, Mr. Evans shushed the pair and pointed to the TV. Both teenagers quickly stopped their conversation and listened to the television report. The reporter continued on, saying, "_This event marks the third time that odd creatures have been spotted. The first one was a four-armed beast that rescued three children from a burning building last Friday. The second one was a plant creature that saved two men that fell out of their trolley while trying to clean the windows on a skyscraper jus yesterday. Authorities say they don't know who these things are, or when a new one will show up, but they appreciate the help. For Channel Seven News I'm Amanda Hugginkis, back to you Dave._"

At this, Mr. Evans turned off the TV, but instead of a smile on his face, a worried expression was evident on it. He looked at Jack and said, "Jack, aren't you worried that your good deeds are getting the attention of whoever sent those robots after you?"

"Not really," Jack answered. "I mean, come on. What else am I supposed to do with this watch, see if I can actually get the time shown on here?"

"I know you want to do the right thing, Jack," Mr. Evans said, "But next time, try to be more inconspicuous, okay?"

Jack thought about this. It would be very difficult to avoid anyone seeing him. But then again, if he was in the thick of a battle, he wouldn't be able to prevent anyone from seeing him. "I'll see what I can do," He said.

Mr. Evans smiled. "I'll hold you to that," Mr. Evans replied. "Now then, I hope you two remembered that today's Picture Day…"

At this, Jack's smile came to an abrupt halt. "PICTURE DAY?!"

-------------------------------------

Jack didn't really hate school. Yeah, Danny shoving him in his locker got old almost instantly; it put some spice in the normally boring school days. And now that he had a watch that could turn him into seventeen different aliens, it just got even better. But one thing Jack hated most of all about school, was Picture Day. So far, every Picture Day he has ever had usually ended up with a horrible photo. Last year had to be the worst, since he had two black eyes and a bloody nose thanks to Patrick. So, it was only natural that Jack was panicking about this particular one. His mother made him swear that if he didn't come home with a good photo, he would be grounded for the rest of the month.

Right now, Jack had retreated into one of the boy's bathroom, checking his appearance down to the last eyelash. He was determined to get a good photo this year, after all, eleventh times the charm, right?

However, when Jack was finally satisfied with his appearance, two familiar voices entered the bathroom. His eyes widened, "Oh, no! Not Patrick and Danny! Not now!" Fortunately, they seemed to be hanging out at the door, giving Jack enough time to slip inside one of the stalls. As Danny and Patrick's voices entered the bathroom, Jack began fiddling with the watch, trying to find an alien to help him out of this situation.

"Boy, that was funny," Patrick's voice echoed through the room. Danny's laugh followed it. "Yeah," Danny agreed. "Boy, that dork squealed like a little girl when you punched him. That ought to teach the fresh-meat to give the Gladiators more respect!" At this the sound of the two football players giving each other a high-five sounded throughout the room, followed by several more snickers and guffaws.

"I wonder were that loser Alton went," Patrick then said. "I haven't wailed on the twerp in three weeks!" At this, Jack furiously began twisting at the watch, panic beginning to settle into his stomach. '_Come on!_' Jack mentally screamed at the watch. '_Give me someone, anyone! Just get me out of here!_' Finally, he slammed his hand on the watch. Pretty soon, ectoplasm began covering his body, and his eyes began to merge together. By the time it was over, Jack now looked like a classic ghost, a single, sky blue eye on his head. "What was that?" Patrick asked. "I don't know," Danny responded, "But we're about to find out!"

'_Uh-Oh,_' Jack thought. '_I better scram_.' With that, Jack shifted the density of the ectoplasm's cells, and quickly turned invisible. As he flew through the wall, the door to the stall was slammed open; Patrick's fist rose in the air ready to punch the living daylights out of the unfortunate soul in the stall. Yet when the two knuckleheads found that no one was in there, they just stood there, stupefied.

-----------------------------------------

Jack, or Specter as he was known in this particular form, floated through the hallways of Robert H. High School, remaining completely invisible to the students. It was getting close to the time that the pictures would be taken, as everyone in the hall was getting all dressed up for it. '_I need to find Nicole now,_' Specter thought. '_If I stay close to her, then I should get through the day without a chance of messing up my picture._'

As Specter flew through the halls, he suddenly came upon several members of the football team, and Harold was among the, just getting of his cell phone. "Listen up!" he barked. "Danny wants Little Boy Alton brought down before the photos are taken, so split up and search. If you find him, call us and pin him down. Danny wants to handle this personally."

As the football team split up, Specter quickly left the area, now desperately looking for Nicole. Finally, he found her, but stopped. Nicole has wearing black jeans and a red shirt, both of which complemented her figure immensely. She had tied her long black hair into a short ponytail, and was busy putting on makeup. Normally, she was very pretty. Now though, she was absolutely stunning. Specter quickly snapped out of his daze and floated over to her. "Nicole," he said.

Nicole turned around, looking for however was talking to her. "Nicole," Jack said, louder this time. Finally, Nicole asked, "Jack? Is that you?"

"Yup."

"Where are you?" she questioned. "I can't see you."

"I'm using the ghost alien. You know, Specter?"

"Oh."

"Listen, Nicole," Specter continued. "Danny and his goons are after me. You have to lie to them. Tell them I went home sick or something!"

"Oi!" A voice behind them yelled.

Nicole looked to see who yelled at them, and suddenly a look of fear spread across her face. "It's Danny and Patrick!" She hissed. "Quick, shut up and stay still!" Specter didn't question her orders.

Pretty soon, Danny and Patrick had reached Nicole, a look of smug confidence on their faces. "Hey, baby," Danny said, making his voice smooth and soothing, at least for other girls. "Have you seen that loser, Jack anywhere?"

"And while we're at it," Patrick continued, "How about a date, sweet thing?"

"No and NO!" Nicole answered. "I haven't seen Jack, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you knuckleheads! And as for the date, I'd only go out with you if you two were the last men on earth!"

Patrick suddenly grabbed Nicole's wrist, gripping it rather hard. Nicole let out a squeak of pain. However, before he could continue, Danny stopped him, saying, "Now, now. We don't want to harm this beautiful flower." He looked at Nicole, eyeing…certain body parts. "We'll see you later, beautiful." Danny walked of, Patrick glaring at Nicole one more time before following the quarterback.

Nicole could tell that Specter was seething, so she said, "Settle down, they didn't hurt me."

"Can a punch one of them, pretty please?" Specter's voice said. Just then, a beeping sound began to fill the room. "No! Not now!"

The watch wasn't going to be so kind on Specter though. In a red flash, Jack was back in his human body, and worst of all, Danny turned around to see what happened. For several seconds, Both Danny and Jack looked at each other, then…

"ALTON!"

"Run, Jack!" Nicole yelled. He didn't need to be ordered though, as he had already begun his escape from the angry quarterback and tight end, which were following the boy with hate filled eyes.

---------------------

'_Why does this seem so familiar…_?' Jack thought as he sprinted down the corridors. '_Oh, yeah. This same thing happened a few weeks ago. Lucky me!_' Still though, he needed to stay at top speed, since more and more football players were joining the chase against Jack Mickey Alton. As he was about to round a corner, he remembered what happened last time he tried this, and summer salted as he turned the corner. His prediction was correct, as another Gladiator had tried to do the same thing that Harold did. Jack quickly got back on his feet, and yelled, "I'm not falling for the same thing twice, assholes!"

Still though, he need to lose the mob of football players behind him. Jack rounded another corner, and began looking for an empty classroom. Finally, he found one, opened the door, and dove into the room. After hiding behind a desk, he waited a few minutes before checking to see if the coast was clear. He peeked out the door, and sure enough, the hall was empty. Straightening his shirt, Jack walked down the hall to the gym, ready to smile for the camera for the first time.

-----------------------------

Jack was now safely in his bedroom, satisfaction filling his body. Sure, Danny and his gang, got to him and shoved him back in his locker, but that happened after he got his best pictures yet. Now he was off the hook with his parents, and he could now walk through the halls without getting teased about his photo. '_For this,_' He thought to himself, '_I deserve a treat. To the kitchen!_' So with that, Jack got off his bed to get a soda out of the fridge, ready to celebrate a job well done.

* * *

R&r 


	6. Oh, Kraab!

milordo-z 2.0: Thanks for the comment. And yeah there will be more villians other than Vilgax. In fact, in this chapter Jack makes a new enemy that will last throughout the story.

warlord-xana : It's a good idea, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up just yet.

ArmoredSoul: Whoa! Five reviews by the same guy! Thanks for the reviews. And as for your question about Jack meeting Ben, just wait and see ;p

Disclamer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of it's characters. I own the OC's though.

* * *

High School; Woes and Foes

By: General Blaze

Chapter 5; Oh Kraab!!

Maraxus Prison

Maraxia System

4:30 PM Earth Local Time (ELT)

This wasn't the way things were supposed to work out. He was supposed to get the Omitrix from that damned child Ben Tennyson. He was supposed to get the one-million credits from Vilgax and upgrade his armor even further, making him more fearsome than that blasted SixSix. Instead, he was betrayed by that other bounty hunter, what was his name; Tetris? Tetrex? Tetrax? Yeah, that's it, Tetrax. Now, Kraab, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe, second only the SixSix, was now in a high security prison on a desert planet, lord knows how many light-years away from that backwater planet called Terra.

Kraab still wore his battle armor, making him resemble a humanoid fiddler crab. Normally, his suit would be able to smash out of here in a heartbeat, but the guards had deactivated its weapons systems and confiscated his titanium alloy katana, hiding it in a high security vault were they stored all the prisoner's weapons.

'_Soon,_' Kraab thought to himself. '_Soon, I'll reactivate my suit, grab my katana, and get the hell out of here._' Unbeknownst to the guards, Kraab designed his suit to only activate and deactivate under two conditions; when he wanted it to, or if he got killed. He was just waiting for the right moment to breakout, when the guards began seeing him as a very low threat. And right now was the perfect opportunity.

Two guards began to approach his cell, their intentions to take him to the mess hall. Kraab though, had no reason to go to get lunch. He was about to be free again. One of the guards, a Tetramand began unlocking the cell, the other one, a Pyronite, standing guard. Just as the Tetramand opened the door, Kraab swung into action. Activating the blaster cannon inside the large claw on his right hand, he fired at the Tetramand. The laser sliced through the four armed behemoth's torso, striking vital organs. The Tetramand fell to the ground, groaning and clutching at its chest trying to keep his blood from escaping its body. The Pyronite guard sprang into action, its natural body of flames heating the air several degrees high than normal. The being of flames shoot a column of fire from its hands, yelling, "We got a breakout in cell block Two-Oh-Zero! Send backup!"

Normally, some people would avoid combat with a Pyronite. Since they evolved on a star, their bodies were highly evolved heat generators, capable of shooting out flames at super nova temperatures. Kraab though, designed his suit to be able to coup with a Pyronite's intense heat. Flying through the flames, he grabbed the guard's neck with his claw, before saying, "Lights out, candle stick," Then snapped the Pyronite's neck, killing it instantly.

Now though, Kraab had a problem. By now the racket that the brief skirmish with the guards would have alerted all the guards in the entire prison. He needed to find his katana, steal a ship with hyperspace capabilities, and get back to Terra to extract some revenge on a ten-year old Terran boy named Ben Tennyson.

---------------------------------

Earth (Terra)

4:45 PM

St. Louis Mills

Jack wasn't sure what to do first. He was now in St. Louis' most popular mall, with a big wad of cash in his wallet. Best of all, Nicole was with him, ready to shop until she dropped. For some people, this could be a nightmare shopping with girls. Nicole though, wanted to make sure that Jack enjoyed this trip to the mall. "So," Nicole asked Jack, "were do you want to go first?"

Jack smiled. Nicole always put other people before her. "I don't know," He answered. "Maybe I'll visit BE Games first. Disc 3 just came out and I've been dying to get it. They finally put in flamethrowers, napalm grenades, and chain guns!"

"You and your video games…"

"What? Is it a crime to like them?"

"No," Nicole said," but you seem to put them first above anything else."

"Okay, I'll put Disc 3 off for later," Jack said. "But I'm determined that nothing will go wrong today!"

----------------------------

The Maraxus Prison was now a smoldering pile of ash, dust and scrap metal. After Kraab had gotten his katana back, he found an old I09 "Boomer" Bomber inside the prison's hanger. Although old, it still had plenty of fire power to quickly knock out the AA Guns and reduce the prison into worthless scrap, along with the guards and prisoners inside of it. Now it was time to get the hell off this sand trap of a planet and extract some revenge on the wielder of the Omitrix. Exiting Maraxia's atmosphere, Kraab inputted the coordinates of planet Terra. It would take the better part of the day to get their, even with FTL travel speed. '_Oh well,_' Kraab thought. '_It will be a small price to pay in comparison to the paycheck Vilgax will give me when I hand over that snot nosed brat to him. Then we'll see who the most feared bounty hunter in the universe is!_'

-----------------------------

8:30 PM

Jack was now at Nicole's house, his hands filled with brand new clothes, gadgets, and do-dads he got at the mall. Normally he would have gone home, but Nicole had asked him if he would like to watch a movie at her house. How could he refuse to her request?

Right now, the duo was sitting in Nicole's old couch in the living room, watching King Kong while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Jack was thoroughly enjoying the movie, and not just because it was one of his favorites. He was sitting right next to the girl he liked so much. Also, Nicole had rested her head on his shoulder, and he had wrapped his arm over her shoulder. So you could imagine that he was enjoying every second of the movie. Oh, if he only knew what was about to happen to him.

-------------------------

Kraab had left the I09 Bomber in the midst of a dense woodland. Surprisingly, he wasn't in New York City were Ben Tennyson was now, but in St. Louis, Missouri. You see, Kraab was heading over to the Big Apple, but as he passed over the Show Me State, he received an odd signal, the signal that the Omitrix made. But the one he was after was in New York, not St. Louis. Curious, he decided to check it out. Besides, he may get a bonus from Vilgax for this. Kraab latched himself in the branches of a large oak tree, the visors in his helmet scanning the house were the Omitrix signal was originating from. Indeed, two figures were sitting on a couch in front of a primitive human equivalent of a holo-screen. And one of them was wearing the Omitrix. "I've got you now," Kraab muttered, before opening his claw to reveal a gun with a claw in it. He aimed for the figure with the Omitrix, a teenaged human male by the looks of it, and fired.

-------------------------------

Jack wasn't sure what happened. All he knew was that there was a loud crash from the wall behind the, Nicole's voice screaming something, and the air in his lungs suddenly rushed out of his body as a strange claw grabbed his neck from behind. Then, he was pulled out of the couch as the claw began to retract to its originator. When the wild ride out of Nicole's house has over, Jack was suddenly twisted around to see his kidnapper. It looked like an odd combination between a crab, robot, and human. And Jack was stuck in its oversized claw on its right arm. Jack managed to gasp out, "Who are you?"

The crab robot thing chuckled, its laugh sounding like a hunter cornering its prey. "I?" It said, malice cutting through its voice, "I am Kraab! The most feared bounty hunter in the universe!" He brought the teenager closer to his face. "And you," Kraab continued, "Are my ticket to my biggest paycheck yet, once I grab the second Omitrix!"

"Omitrix?" Jack gasped. It was getting pretty hard to breath, as Jack thrashed his legs at the robot, trying to get the bounty hunter to let him go.

"Yes, the Omitrix!" Kraab roared. "That thing on your wrist is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe! It is the sole reason why the warlord know as Vilgax hired me; so he could have it in his arsenal!" He paused. "Although I am surprised that there is a second one, there was only supposed to be one."

'_Another watch?_' Jack thought. If what Kraab was saying was true, then if he, or this other… Omitrix holder, let the thing fall into this Vilgax's hands, then the universe could rapidly become a very dangerous place to be. Jack wiggled his left hand around, trying to reach the Omitrix. Finally, he reached it, and pushed down on the face plate. A Blue flash encased his body. When it disappeared, a red, four armed humanoid stood in Jack's place. Instantly, it broke free of Kraab's claw and fell back to the ground, landing on it's feet. "I'm not going anywhere!" It yelled at the surprised bounty hunter. "I'm staying on Earth and that's final! And tell this Vilgax that he'll have to pry the watch from my dead hands before I give it to him!"

"Then I'll kill you and give your dead body to him so he can pry it from you!" Kraab yelled back.

"Well then, you'll have to get through Knucklebuster first!" the ten foot alien yelled back. With that said and done, Knucklebuster sprang into action, cocking his two right hands for a vicious right hook. Kraab easily dodged it though, and Knucklebuster's fists slammed into the oak tree instead, bashing the top portion of the tree right off the trunk. "You'll have to do better than that!" Kraab yelled. "I've dealt with many Tetramands before, and I know all their moves!"

"Then let's see if you know this one!" Knucklebuster screamed before grabbing the bounty hunter by its arms and flinging it through Nicole's house. Kraab slammed through several walls before exiting the house and landing in the street. Before Kraab could react though, Knucklebuster jumped over the house and landed on top of the hunter. Grabbing Kraab's helmet, the Tetramand slammed his face into the pavement several times, shattering the face plate. However, Kraab slammed his claw in Knucklebuster's face, causing the four armed alien to stumble off him. When Kraab got back up, his true face was revealed. He really did look like a crab, his eye stocks observing the damage done. Kraab's two mandibles began twitching furiously, creating a series of rather creepy sounding clicks. "No!" He said angrily. "My face plate!" He looked at Knucklebuster. Knucklebuster couldn't really tell how Kraab's species used facial expressions, but he could tell that Kraab was enraged. "Well, you sure need it, sucker! Your face looks like it should belong at Red Lobster! Haha-Oof!"

Kraab had punched Knucklebuster while the Tetramand had been busy laughing. While Knucklebuster tried to get some air back in his lungs, the crab like alien had pulled a rather lethal looking katana out of a sheath on his back. "Now then," He said. "I wonder, what would happen if I kill the holder of the Omitrix, while he is still in an alien form." He never found out, as an old pickup truck had slammed into him, knocking the bounty hunter off his feet, and knocking him out. As Kraab moaned in pain, Nicole stepped out the truck, running over to Knucklebuster, who was engulfed in a red light and turned back into a human. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'll live," Jack said. He looked over at the unconscious bounty hunter. "What do you think we should do with crab-man here?"

"We'll take car of that," A voice behind them said. Jack and Nicole whipped around to see three aliens behind them. "Who are you?" Jack asked the lead alien, a large fish like alien with two small bubble-like tanks filled with water.

"I'm Sharkbite," the fish alien said. "I'm a lieutenant in the Galactic Enforcer's Quick Response Team." Sharkbite looked at the crab alien. "You two had just apprehended a very dangerous criminal who had destroyed one of our high security prisons on Maraxia." He looked at the two humans in front of him. "You two must be very talented to take down Kraab. Gore! Halberd!" He barked at the two aliens behind him. Gore, a creature in a black coat that resembled the grim reaper hovered to Kraab and handcuffed him. Halberd, an alien that resembled Accelerate all the way down to the armor on him, stood guard.

Halberd looked at Jack and Nicole, his yellow eyes looking at the humans questionably. "So," he said, "You two are the ones who brought down Kraab?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. Halberd smiled, "Not bad…. for a human."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

But Sharkbite, Halberd, and Gore didn't respond. Instead, they got back into their original formation, with an unconscious Kraab being supported by Gore and Halberd. Then, a ring of light surrounded them, and then they disappeared. For a few seconds, Jack and Nicole stood in the street, then, "I guess I should go home," Jack said.

"Okay," Nicole said, giving Jack a quick kiss on the check. Jack was lucky that it was dark out, because he was blushing like mad. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

----------------------------

"Sir," J9-T50 reported to the alien warlord. "Orders?"

Vilgax paused. Should he send in more robots? They could have more luck aganst the second Omitrix wielder. "Send in two squads of Drones," he barked. "And…send out a Crawler to support them.

"Yes, my lord."

Vilgax watched as J9-T50 left the room. Was it wise to send in one of his most powerful robots so early in the campaign? After all, he had been to busy focusing on the first holder. '_No,_' Vilgax thought. '_I'm not going to risk sending in less than that. This second warrior seems to adapt faster than the first one. I'll continue keeping an eye on this original Omitrix. In the meantime, that second one will have to stay on the top of his game pretty soon…_'

* * *

You know what to do people! R&R 


End file.
